Le poids des mots
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: [SPOILERS THOR: THE DARK WORLD] Et si Frigga avait trouvé le temps d'écrire une lettre à Loki avant que Malekith et ses elfes ne passent à l'attaque?


**Hello! Je n'ai pas pu résister à vous offrir un nouvel OS sur Frigga et Loki. Cette fois, c'est une lettre que Frigga aurait pu écrire à son fils (l'ingrat, d'ailleurs!)**

**Je n'en dis pas plus pour vous laisser découvrir! Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

_Loki_, mon petit _Loki_,

On dit que les mots, habilement maniés, peuvent devenir une arme redoutable et invincible. On dit aussi que de simples mots peuvent garantir la vie ou la détruire, que de simples mots peuvent tuer ou faire espérer. Sais-tu à quel point tes mots peuvent avoir l'emprise totale sur une vie ? Le sais-tu, _Loki_ ? Te souviens-tu des contes que Thor et toi aviez ? Vous disiez toujours que les mots vous touchaient, t'en souviens-tu ? Je m'en souviens également.

Toi plus que Thor était touché par les mots, et tu me suppliais de changer l'histoire une fois que ton grand frère était parti dans ses doux rêves. Tu voulais changer les récits de guerriers en récits poétiques. Tu as toujours aimé la poésie, tu me disais que ça te faisait penser à nous. Tu disais que tu aimais nos moments d'apprentissage, parce qu'ils étaient poétiques à tes yeux.

Mon petit _Loki_, aujourd'hui je regrette ces doux moments où tu ne savais pas encore que de simples mots pouvaient détruire une vie. Ce n'est pas qu'ils peuvent en détruire une, pas toujours, mais ils contribuent souvent à la tuer, à faire taire tout espoir.

Tu sais, lorsque tu as disparu dans les abysses des mondes, j'ai cru te perdre. Ton père m'avait juste dit que tu étais mort, mais je me refusais à le croire. Lorsqu'il m'a dit que je ne te reverrais plus, j'ai cru en pleurer. J'en ai pleuré, d'ailleurs. Mais je savais que tu n'étais pas mort, nos liens étaient trop forts pour que j'accepte d'ignorer les battements de cœur que j'entendais, et qui venaient de toi. Je me sens coupable de le dire, _Loki_, mais Thor et moi n'avons pas autant de liens. Tu es la seule personne autant liée à moi, même pas ton père ne te dépasse.

Et quand tu es revenu, prisonnier certes, mon cœur a bondi de joie. De courte durée, car j'ignorais encore que tu savais utiliser les mots pour provoquer, pire, pour blesser. Peut-être était-ce intentionnel ? Peut-être voulais-tu m'avertir que tu allais me blesser davantage ? Cette petite phrase était-elle donc uniquement un prémisse à ce qui allait suivre ?

Mon petit _Loki_, toi avec qui j'ai tout partagé, pourquoi doutes-tu autant de moi ? Bien sûr que je suis fière de toi, et je m'en veux parce que je sais que tes actes sont durs, mais je reste fière de toi. Une mère est toujours fière de ses enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien je le suis, _Loki_. Même si tu es le dieu des mensonges, moi je reste fière de toi. Comme lorsque tu me montrais les sorts que tu apprenais pour te défendre des mauvaises plaisanteries de tes compagnons d'armes.

Mais j'ignorais encore que tu savais utiliser avec autant de merveille les mots comme une arme. Je me dois d'être honnête avec toi, car jamais je ne saurais te mentir. Tu as toi-même dû voir à travers ce masque froid que j'ai essayé de garder durant notre dernière conversation. Tu as dû voir que je me retenais de justesse de laisser couler devant toi les larmes que je retiens depuis tant de mois. Des mois sans larmes en pensant à ce que tu avais pu subir, à ce que Thor avait pu subir. Des mois à m'obliger à taire les sentiments de mère qui me prenaient, et pour cela, j'essayais de faire passer la reine avant la mère, mais tu dois bien savoir qu'on ne réussit pas toujours à se contrôler. C'est malheureusement l'histoire des émotions que l'on ne peut supprimer.

Tu m'as blessé, _Loki_. Pour la première fois. Ce n'était peut-être pas volontaire, ou alors ça l'était, mais tu m'as blessé. Profondément, bien plus qu'une épée ne peut transpercer mon corps pour aller se faufiler jusqu'à mon cœur. Non, cette douleur physique n'est rien lorsque je compare à la douleur psychologique. Ce n'est pourtant qu'une négation que tu as prononcé, une toute petite négation qui n'aurait pas dû m'atteindre et percer aussi facilement les barrières de défenses que je m'impose.

Voulais-tu me blesser, mon fils ? Voulais-tu que je connaisse ta douleur ? Celle qui t'empêche de pardonner ? Ou alors…voulais-tu que je te haïsse ? Je sais que oui, maintenant. Je ne peux rien te cacher, mais tu dois admettre que tu ne peux rien me cacher également. Avec tous les autres, tu es le dieu des mensonges, mais à mes yeux tu restes le petit garçon qui, jeune, venait toujours me voir pour me demander des histoires et des poésies. Tu voulais toujours en composer avec moi, tu m'offrais beaucoup de poèmes afin que je ne me sente pas triste et oubliée. Tu étais attentionné malgré ton jeune âge, et tu n'arrivais déjà pas à me mentir.

_Loki_, pourquoi voulais-tu tant que je te haïsse ? Jamais je ne le pourrais. Jamais. Tu es mon fils, en dépit que je ne sois pas ta mère et que tu me l'ais bien fait comprendre.

Voici toutes mes pensées que je te dévoile après ces quelques mots que tu as dit, et que je sais resteront un long moment dans ta mémoire. Il fallait que je t'avoue mes sentiments, bien que j'imagine que tu as dû les voir. Rien ne peut te tromper, _Loki_. Je ne serais plus là pour te lire cette lettre, je ne serais plus là pour espérer, car tu as réduit au néant tous mes espoirs. Je me battrais pour Asgard, mais je n'en reviendrais pas. J'aurais pourtant aimé te faire mes adieux, mais je doute là aussi que tu veuilles me voir dans l'immédiat. On se retrouvera sûrement au Valhalla, car je sais que tu te battras aussi, et si ma mort peut redonner un espoir de réconciliation dans notre famille brisée, alors je suis prête à mourir.

Je t'aime toujours autant, _Loki_, mon petit garçon. Pour moi, tu ne changeras jamais, peu importe ce que tu feras, ce que tu deviendras.

Frigga, quoi continue de croire en toi.

* * *

**Peut-être Frigga est-elle OOC, veuillez m'en excuser! **

**Petite anecdote: le début de cette fic vient d'un petit écrit philosophique que j'écrivais distraitement en cours de module de maths, voyez donc ce que fait l'auteur pendant ses heures de cours...x)**


End file.
